


Mikasa x Reader (OneShot)

by jaylinmidoriya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Female Reader, Lesbian Sex, Mikasa is a top, Mikasa is gonna suck that million dollar puthayyy, Mikasa is so hot, No titan killing present, Oneshot, Only Mikasa, Season 4 Mikasa, The reader gonna have a good time, You are going to be a bottom, You get your own room in this because no one wanna hear you and mikasa do it, girl reader, mikasa ackerman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylinmidoriya/pseuds/jaylinmidoriya
Summary: Your basically 'doing it' with MikasaThat's it
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Female Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Mikasa x Reader (OneShot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so wish me luck:)

It was the day after Eren got into Levi's possession and all the cadet graduates where in their designated rooms. Mikasa invited you to her room tonight for a little sleepover so that was where you were currently. Mikasa, you remember when you first met her. She was stone cold and always listened to the captain's orders. Just like a robot. You knew that Mikasa had a duty and purpose of protecting Eren and Armin at all times. It was obvious. She stayed around them all of the time. So when Mikasa came up to you all of a sudden one day at the sparring fields, you internally freaked out. Me? She's coming up to me? Thoughts were booming in your brain, trying to comprehend what the hell was happening right now. You came out of your thoughts as a soft but stern voice spoke up to you. "I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me, Eren, and Armin at lunch?" She asked, not noticing your soul leaving your body. "What is happening to me? Am I dreaming?" You thought to yourself. Mikasa, THE MIKASA, was asking you if you wanted to sit with her and her friends at lunch! You frantically tried to reply to her, but all that Mikasa could understand was your heaving breathing. Mikasa put her hand on your shoulder, calming you down. "Y/N calm down, I was only asking you a question," She said. Stuttering from embarrassment, you gave her a reply. "S-Sorry um I would love to sit with you and your friends at lunch." You then gave a shaky smile. A nod in response came from the Black haired girl, and then she walked back to her little group. You stood frozen in place, unfreezing when Jean came up to you and slapped your head. "Ouch! What the hell was that for!" You exclaimed, wanting a reply from the horse face. "You get to sit with Mikasa at lunch?! I'm jealous!" Jean yelled at you, a depressed aura around him. You the froze at the mention of sitting with Mikasa at lunch.

You stayed frozen in that position until lunch.

Lunch overall was amazing in your opinion. You ended up talking up a storm with Mikasa and the others. The three were quite fun to talk with. You and the three decided to sit all together at day at lunch ever since that day. You started to hang out with them more often too! You were proud to say that you and the three of them were close enough to call "bestfriends." Day by day you became closer and closer to the three. Being Eren's sparring partner, being the person that Armin would tell all his theories to, and being the person that Mikasa would always be with. Speaking of Mikasa, after a few months with hanging out with her, you developed a crush on her. You could now see Mikasa from Jean's perspective. Her beautiful black hair. her leader-like attitude. You could now see things about her that you never seen before. The way her hair flows when she is fighting. You never saw that before. It was like your eyes were telling you to keep them on her. Just her, no one else. It was like your eyes were clearer when you looked at her.

And there you were, in her room for a little "sleepover", on their 1st anniversary. Years later from being cadets. Getting finger fucked by her.

"H-hahh," You moan, muffled by the pillow that was stuffed onto your face. You could feel her soft fingers gently move in and out of you. It was heavenly. Your moans continued to flow out as Mikasa fingered you, her face stoic, but she was turned on by you. She wanted to make sure you felt good tonight. She'll make you feel good tonight. While she was thinking, she unconsciously ended up fingering you in a faster face, causing you to let out more moans of pleasure. "N-Ngh," You moaned out, making Mikasa get out of her thoughts. "Good girl Y/N," Mikasa seductively said, making you smile in the pillow from the praise. Mikasa always found a way to make you smile, that was a natural talent of hers. "Let's do something better than this, ok?" Mikasa asked stopping her fingers and pulling then out, earning a whine from you. Mikasa lowered down her head onto your pussy and softly kitten licked it. "A-Ah!" A scream of pleasure came from your mouth from the sudden movement. With every lick Mikasa did, she was rewarded with the beautiful sound of your moans.

She decided that this was not enough, and plunged her tongue into your pussy and started to suck. Hard. "H-Hah, N-N-N-Ngh, M-Mrmph!" Your moans were still muffled by the pillow, making Mikasa look up from where she was sucking and to lift up the pillow and throw it to the side. Showing your face. Mikasa was even more turned on by your face now, licking and sucking more of your pussy. "You're so sexy Y/N," Mikasa breathed out. You smile and moaned as she licked your pussy again. You reached your hands down and played with her silky black hair as she eats you out.

Mikasa started to suck harder, wanting you to cum as fast as you can. You couldn't handle it. It was too much pleasure for you. Moans erupted out from your mouth as you orgasmed onto Mikasa's tongue and face. "You came a lot today didn't you Y/N?" Mikasa said, giggling and breathing heavily.

You were sure that you and Mikasa were going to need some time to get their breathing straight.


End file.
